


After the Fire

by Nat



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Buy More, Buy Morons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-24
Updated: 2010-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat/pseuds/Nat
Summary: As the flames of the exploded Burbank Buy More died down, they still needed to search for one survivor.





	After the Fire

"Come on, look harder! It has to be somewhere!" Big Mike shouted over the clouds of debris in the air, "I'm not paying you for this if you don't find it!"

Chuck tossed a broken shelf to the side with a sigh, and said, "I'm pretty sure it didn't survive the explosion, Big Mike. Even if it did make it, I don't know what condition it would be in," he grimaced at the charred remains of a top-of-the-line laptop before continuing, "it looks like pretty much everything is burned."

"No way are you giving up, Bartowski! Grimes, found anything yet?"

"Yeah! I think this couch in the Entertainment Center might be able to be saved," the bearded man shouted out.

Big Mike dropped the broken drawer he was holding and turned to face Morgan, "You know very well that that's not what we're looking for! Now get searching!"

"So you don't want it? 'Cause I'll take it if you don't! If you just throw pillows over the burn marks it's salvageable..."

"Buddy, I don't think any store sells that many pillows."

"Point taken. I'll just use it as-is. Its battle scars give it more personality," Morgan said, staring down at the charred couch, "I'll come back for you," he dramatically whispered.

Big Mike turned around and stared at the two, "Are you going to keep looking?"

"Yeah, sorry," Morgan muttered as both him and Chuck turned back around and started tossing debris to the side, digging for what they came for.

Big Mike, satisfied that they were searching again, turned back toward where his office was... or at least where it seems like it may have once been. His eyes scanned over the remnants of the walls when they caught onto something. He ran over to where it was buried, and grabbed it, pulling it triumphantly into the air.

"My fish survived!"


End file.
